


Never ending fears

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Tommy has tried everything, yet its the same thing every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ending fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo, Nightmares square  
> Warning for tragedy.

Tommy had tried everything. 

He avoids spicy food before sleeping. He drinks some calming tea shit Adam found.He talks about it, well as much as he can force himself to share.

Adam has him playing some indie calming music that is supposed to make the bedroom a calming environment before he goes to bed. 

Adam even tries to lull him to sleep with his voice, he lights candles in the room to make it feel warm and inviting.

Sophie has Tommy going to Yoga to relax.And then she wants to talk about everything.Tommy is sick of talking. He just wants to sleep like a normal person. 

Adam fixes him warm milk and some crackers. Hoping maybe that will help, it always helped when his mom did that for him.

Tommy has lost count the number of times Adam has fucked him boneless hoping that will make him pass out and not have the nightmares.Not that either one of them really mind, but it doesn’t work either.

Adam won’t let him watch any of his favorite horror movies after dinner. And really, day light horror movies are ok, but night time makes them so much better. 

Adam found some great cure online. It said to act out the nightmare and it will help. So the second he entered the room in some costume he thought would work Tommy broke out into a fit of giggles and there went that idea.

Tommy wants to move and think and be like a normal person. 

He does not want his life haunted by the images that are in his head. 

~ ~ ~ ~

 _  
There is a huge green field with trees along one side and water along the other.The gentle breeze blows across Tommy’s face making him smile.The sun shines down on the perfect day as the small hand reaches up to grab Tommy’s hand.   
_

_  
Tommy and the small boy are walking hand in hand towards the water.Tommy looks down as the boy looks up with the biggest smile.He lets go of Tommy’s hand and is running towards the water.    
_

_  
Tommy runs off after him, but he is not fast enough. He moves in slow motion as the child, his child, runs into the water.Tommy feels his mouth open but can’t hear the sound come up as he screams for him to stop.    
_

_  
Then he is gone, swept up in some undercurrent.Tommy is diving into the water looking, searching for his son.    
_

And just like always, before he can find him Tommy is ripped back to the real world with a hoarse voice and tears on his cheeks. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

It starts out so slow, it always does. It’s so peaceful and relaxing.Tommy is drifting off to sleep like he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

And just like every night Adam knows what to expect as soon as he feels Tommy’s entire body relax. As soon as the thought enters his mind he feels the small trembles go through Tommy’s body.They get larger and more frequent until Tommy is shaking in Adam’s arms. 

Then the moans start. They are filled with horror and pain and there is nothing that Adam can do to help.They get louder and louder as Tommy starts thrashing around more, until there is sweat dripping down his face and his clothes are soaked. 

And then the screams come. The blood curdling, ear piercing screams. Adam knows better than to wake Tommy up. It’s worse when he does. He tired that the first few times.In Tommy’s sleep haze, he thrashed out at Adam thinking he was stopping him from helping the fear that haunts Tommy’s mind. 

So instead Adam holds him. He lets him thrash and yell until he finally calms down.He tries to settle Tommy with soft touches and gentle kisses.

And he worries that this will never end. 

 


End file.
